


Starborn Child, You Are a Part of the Cosmos

by widdlewed



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I AM SORRY, I know nothing of space or stars, Kinda?, it makes sense in this, star-core, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Everything died. Stars were no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post by promsien. Their headcanon were ghost cores were actually stars and, well, it just kinda rolled away.
> 
> This probably makes no sense. I'm sorry it was just stuck in my head and I had to get it out

Everything died. Everything died and when it did, it’s spiritual energy split into fractions; a good half of it going back into the cycle of rebirth while the rest was split into keeping the universe stable and supporting the ghost zone. 

 

The ghost zone, a dense realm of ecto-energy and mysteries. The ghost zone, where the very foundation of its existence was based on death and the souls of those who wandered is endless passages. The ghost zone, where life and death coexisted in the cycle of life, greedily hoarding and sharing energies to create new life and steal old. 

 

The ghost zone, where Death was nothing and everything all at once. 

 

Everything died. Stars were no exception. 

 

When stars died, their energies were shared amongst the Ghost Zone, allowing it to continue to thrive despite the weak spirits who abided to the green-tinted realm. When stars died, their very cores were broken down into wisps of power, flaring along the Ghost Zone like pulses of electricity. 

 

When stars died, they became one with the Ghost Zone. 

 

When Danny Fenton ‘died’ that fateful day in the Ghost Portal, he began a star. 

 

Quite literally. 

 

* * *

 

 

He could feel the cosmos screaming at him, thrumming just below his skin like ants crawling along sticky skin. He could feel the fireworks of starlight bursting behind his eyes when he blinked, felt the whirlwind of fluctuating temperatures as his core raged with itself. He could hear the tinkling of stars giggling, like windchimes, when the Moon greeted the calming night with wide arms and a beaming smile. 

 

He could feel himself falling apart and repairing himself all at once at every second of the day and he  _ loved it _ . 

 

When Daniel Fenton was turned into a half ghost, no one suspected that the energies he absorbed during his half-death experience would have been from a star that, at that very same moment, had imploded on itself. Danny just happened to be the poor human who had to take the brute of the massive power from a dying, ancient star. 

 

Danny could hear whispers of long-lost secrets of the universe just behind his ears, as if a unknown voice was guiding him by the shoulder. Danny could feel a constant presence wrap around him like a cloak made of blinding light and impossible heat. Danny could feel his star-core sing up to the heavens at their brethren and wanted to sing with it. With himself. 

 

He could feel the lingering wisps of dead stars that blanketed Earth years after their passing. He could taste the hollowness of the universe on his tongue with each inhale, seeing the formation of Earth and the solar-system with each exhale. 

 

Danny was a star, through and through, and no one could understand. 

 

Sam and Tucker thought his sudden airheadedness was due to being nearly electrocuted to death. They liked to pretend that his eyes wouldn’t suddenly burst into raining lights of a thousand twinkling stars. They liked to imagine that his skin didn’t glow like a faint, sparkling star in the night sky once the Moon had said its greetings. 

 

They didn’t like to think of the possibility that their friend was more than human, more than ghost. 

 

Because how could he be a star?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A very very short drabble. Feel free to message/leave a review if you feel interested in adopting the idea. I honestly won't ever continue/add on anything to this very short drabble so please don't be shy.


End file.
